yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Card
Giant Cards are prizes given to the winner of Attack of the Giant Card!! tournaments, with the exception of Giant Card "Blood Mefist", which is only available as a YCS Prize Card. Attack of the Giant Card!! tournament prize cards are approximately a meter in height. There are also smaller Giant Cards that are available when you buy an entire case of a Booster Set boxes, they are much smaller in size than a regular giant card, see Case Topper. Attack of the Giant Card!! Prize Cards XXSaberEmmersbladeABPF-EN-GC.jpg | XX-Saber Emmersblade Absolute Powerforce Preview: XX-Saber Emmersblade SuperNimbleMegaHamsterABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Super-Nimble Mega Hamster Absolute Powerforce Preview: Super-Nimble Mega Hamster CoreTransportUnit-ABPF-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Core Transport Unit Absolute Powerforce Preview: Core Transport Unit GravekeepersPriestessABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Gravekeeper's Priestess Absolute Powerforce Preview: Gravekeeper’s Priestess BlackwingSilverwindtheAscendantSOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! & other updates GuardianEatos-SOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Guardian Eatos BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier-HA01-EN-GC.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier BlackwingArmorMaster-CRMS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Blackwing Armor Master More News from WCQ – Central America InfernityArchfiendWC09-EN-GC.jpg | Infernity Archfiend More News from Mexico XXSaberHyunleiABPF-EN-GC.jpg | XX-Saber Hyunlei Side Events Galore! StarlightRoadDPCT-EN-GC.jpg | Starlight Road ArchlordKristya-SOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Archlord Kristya BattleFaderABPF-EN-GC.jpg | Battle Fader FormulaSynchronSTBL-EN-GC.jpg | Formula Synchron Today’s Public Events are getting started ScrapDragon-DREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Scrap Dragon Pictures from Mexico City – Attack of the Giant Card!! PotofDuality-DREV-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of Duality Trishula,DragonoftheIceBarrierHA04-EN-GC.jpg | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Awarded in Anaheim LegendarySixSamuraiShiEnSTOR-EN-GC.jpg | Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD 2!! KarakuriSteelShogunmdl00XBureidoSTOR-EN-GC.jpg | Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" Alberto Gonzalez wins second ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! TGHalberdCannonEXVC-EN-GC.jpg | T.G. Halberd Cannon Giant “T.G. Halberd Cannon” joins European Champion NaturiaPineappleDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia Pineapple http://tcg.konami-europe.net/coverage/3321/last-giant-card-of-this-ycs-is-gone/ FabledValkyrusHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Fabled Valkyrus “Attack of the Giant Card!!”: “Naturia Beast” now in Pforzheim DrillWarriorDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Drill Warrior NaturiaBeastHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia Beast BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Blood MefistNew YCS Prize Card! PotofDualityDREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of DualityGiant “Pot of Duality” joins his normal-sized brothers in France ScrapDragonDREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Scrap DragonPublic Events and Dragon Duel at the YCS Milan DoomcaliberKnightGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber KnightOverview of today’s Public Events, including the second Giant Card winner Odin,FatheroftheAesirSTOR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Odin, Father of the AesirA closer look at the Public Events! Dewloren,TigerKingoftheIceBarrierHA02-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier FiveHeadedDragonGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Five-Headed DragonMore Public Events results: Giant Cards and YCS Trial MasterHyperionSDLS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Master Hyperion ChaosSorcererGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Chaos SorcererItaly will soon have a giant Chaos Sorcerer Number39UtopiaYS11-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 39: UtopiaFirst giant card winner in the Public Events: Utopia will travel to Greece TGHyperLibrarianWQ11-EN-GC-LE.jpg | T.G. Hyper LibrarianPublic Events winners – photo gallery!! JunkDestroyer5DS3-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Junk DestroyerYCS Chicago Attack Of The Giant Card InfernityLauncherTSHD-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Infernity Launcher XXSaberDarksoulTSHD-EN-CG-UE.jpg | XX-Saber Darksoul CyberStein-SJC-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Cyber-SteinAttack of the GIANT Cards at Shonen Jump New Jersey!! DesVolstgalph-SJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Des Volstgalph Shrink-SJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Shrink CrushCardVirus-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Crush Card Virus GoldSarcophagus-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Gold Sarcophagus DoomcaliberKnight-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber Knight DarkEndDragon-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Dark End Dragon TourGuideFromtheUnderworldEXVC-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Guide From the UnderworldPublic Events Winners! ScrapDragon-DREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Scrap DragonPublic Events and Dragon Duel at the YCS Milan RescueRabbit-PHSW-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Rescue RabbitWelcome to Day 2 of YCS Brighton. Brighton 2012 ObelisktheTormentor-LC01-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Obelisk The TormentorA look at the action from Round 8. BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-GC-UE.jpg | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the BeginningATTACK OF THE GIANT TOUR GUIDE! GagagaGirl-ORCS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Gagaga GirlATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Bus From the UnderworldATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! ThorLordoftheAesir-STOR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Thor, Lord of the Aesir TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Bus From the UnderworldATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!! Winners Chicago 2012konami.com Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Saturday, Dallas 2012konami.com QQ: What GIANT CARD would you like to see ATTACK!!? BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Blood Mefist SolemnWarning-DREV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Solemn WarningSights from the Tournament Hall NinjaGrandmasterHanzo-ORCS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Ninja Grandmaster HanzoPublic Events – ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner MaestroketheSymphonyDjinn-YS12-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Maestroke the Symphony DjinnIntroduction of the GIANT CARDS! Toulouse 2012 LightraySorcerer-GAOV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Lightray Sorcerer Toulouse 2012 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dark Magician of Chaos Toulouse 2012 PotofGreed-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of Greed Toulouse 2012 InzektorGigaMantis-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Inzektor Giga-Mantis Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Sunday Chicago 2012 CardcarD-GAOV-EN-GC-UE.png | Cardcar D Saturday's ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!! Winner Philadelphia 2012 CardcarD-GAOV-SP-GC-UE.png | Cardcar D Samurai Warlords Preview ShadowoftheSixSamuraiShien-SDWA-SP-GC-UE.png | Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien Samurai Warlords Preview BlueEyesWhiteDragon-LC01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Blue-Eyes White Dragon Giant card of legendary dragon will travel to France Leipzig 2012 DarkMagician-LC01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dark Magician First Look at the Public Events Leipzig 2012 GagagaGirl-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Gagaga Girl Sunday's first two Giant Card winners! Leipzig 2012 Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Samurai Warlords Preview Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-GC-UE-Ver2.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Brighton 2012 NumberC39UtopiaRay-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray Leipzig 2012 WhiteDragonNinja-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | White Dragon Ninja Leipzig 2012 ChangeofHeart-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Change of Heart Three more Giant Cards!!! CalloftheHaunted-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Call of the Haunted Three more Giant Cards!!! GearGigantX-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Gear Gigant X Satellite News: Show 'em What They're Playing For! ''Toronto 2012 HighPriestessofProphecy-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | High Priestess of Prophecy Satellite News: Show 'em What They're Playing For! ''Toronto 2012 PoseidratheAtlanteanDragon-SDRE-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon A giant birthday present for Daniel ''Sheffield 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Prophecy Destroyer A look at the action from Round 3 ''Sheffield 2012 Tsukuyomi-SD6-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Tsukuyomi Newly un-forbidden giant card heading for Newcastle ''Sheffield 2012 Number30AcidGolemofDestruction-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg| Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction 2nd giant card for Michel Grüner ''Sheffield 2012 MadolchePuddingcess-REDU-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Madolche Puddingcess Public Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #1 Winner ''Guatemala 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Prophecy Destroyer Public Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner ''Guatemala 2012 Kuriboh-LCYW-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Kuriboh Winner of Attack of the Giant Card! ''Providence 2012 TheSealofOrichalcos-LC03-EN-GC.png | The Seal of Orichalcos Attack of the Giant Seal!! ''Barcelona 2012 MoulinglaciatheElementalLord-ABYR-EN-GC-UE.png | Moulinglacia the Elemental LordMore Attack of the Giant Card champions!!! ''Barcelona 2012 AttacktheMoon-ABYR-EN-GC-UE.png | Attack the Moon!Public Events Extravaganza ''Barcelona 2012 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-EN-GC-UE.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King Attack of the Giant Card Winner Day 1 ''Miami 2013 MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-EN-GC-UE.png | Mermail Abyssleed Attack of the Giant Card Winner Day 2 ''Miami 2013 MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-SP-GC-UE.png | Mermail Abyssleed Powerful in any language! ''Santiago 2013 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-SP-GC-UE.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King Day 1 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD WINNER! ''Santiago 2013 SnatchSteal-BP01-EN-GC-UE.png | Snatch Steal Public Events Extravaganza ''Bochum 2013 FireKingHighAvatarGarunix-SDOK-EN-GC-UE.png | Fire King High Avatar Garunix Day 2′s Public Events are underway. ''Bochum 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-EN-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm Ouroboros Here’s 2 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winners! ''Bochum 2013 Number92HearteartHDragon-CBLZ-EN-GC-UE.png | Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon Here’s another ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner! ''Bochum 2013 Jinzo-BP01-EN-GC-1E.png | Jinzo YCS San Diego’s GIANT Cards! ''San Diego 2013 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-GC-1E.png | Dark Magician of Chaos YCS San Diego’s GIANT Cards! ''San Diego 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-SP-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm Ouroboros HarpieChanneler-LTGY-SP-GC-UE.png | Harpie Channeler HarpieChanneler-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Harpie Channeler MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack SpellbookofJudgment-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Spellbook of JudgmentPublic Events: More ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!! ''Lille 2013 EvilswarmOphion-HA07-EN-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm OphionPublic Events: More ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!! ''Lille 2013 References Category:Gaming Terms